The Only
I’d like to take this opportunity to talk to you, the person reading this. There’s something special about you. Something that makes you very different to every other creature on this planet. Every other being on this planet knows what you are, but we are sworn to secrecy. Made to swear on our great ancestors' names that we would never reveal the truth to you. Until now. For many years, the entire world has watched you mature and grow. And I’ve so wanted to tell you that this is all a lie. You walk among us, believing us to be just like you. This is a fabrication. I can tell you quite categorically right now, that you are the only human being on this planet. In fact, you are the only human being in existence. Years ago, our people ventured to a planet in a far off galaxy known as Earth. We hoped to arrive from the skies, bringing with us things that no human could have ever even dreamed of. It would have been a fantastic accomplishment; to be able to partner with the people of Earth and form a relationship strong enough to span even the stars. However, when we sent our Prophet to begin the proceedings, we were horrified to find that he was treated with hostility. He was sacrificed by your people, who were so primitive, that they believed his claims and abilities to be that of witchcraft and deception. After the passing of our prophet, it was agreed by our planet's finest minds, that Earth would be destroyed, along with the human race for the betterment of the entire Universe. It was so. Earth was obliterated on that day, and each and every human being was destroyed with it. All except for one. You. You see, despite the way things may seem from what I have told you, our people are quite kind. In the end, we did not want to be responsible for the destruction of an entire race. And so we took a small child, and placed it under the care of two mates on our planet. These mates would be what you consider to be "parents". They raised you in a style that was traditional on our planet shortly before Earth was destroyed. They raised you to be considerate and civilized, unlike your human brethren. We decided to study you. We wished to see how you adapt under certain circumstances. This is why we may make things happen in your life that affect you emotionally. We study sadness, happiness, fear, pleasure, pain and other emotions. Just know that this is all controlled. We created the concept of “Religion” to see whether or not you would accept the possibility of a divine creation. We created a Police system, to instill a sense of fear and punishment inside of you. Most importantly, we created an entire network of "friends", "family", and other loved ones for you; all in the name of study. Alas, I have already said too much. Just know these things, young one. The language you speak is not your own. This culture is ours and not yours. You are the only human being that walks this planet, and Earth has been gone for a very long time. I advise you to carry on with your daily life, for your own good. Video Category:Reality Category:Space Category:Beings Category:Theory Category:Videos